Shaggy's Late Night Dream:
by MissBazingaFanGirl
Summary: A/N: Shaggy's dreams haven't been innocent lately. WARNING: Rated M. *Requested* For ArashiWolfPrincess :) Shaggy/Velma smut. One-shot with two chapters. *COMPLETED*
1. Chapter 1

Shaggy's Late Night Dream:

Disclaimers: All rights belong to their rightful owners.

Summary: Shaggy's dreams haven't been innocent lately. WARNING: Rated M.

A/N: This goes out to ArashiWolfPrincess who requested a Shaggy/Velma smut fic. Happy Belated Birthday and sorry for not posting it sooner. Hope you all enjoy though! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Shaggy's Late Night Dream(Part 1): <strong>

Shaggy said goodnight to his parents before going back to his bedroom which was in the basement. Shaggy had gotten dressed in his pajamas and finally said goodnight to his best pal Scooby, who had already been dead asleep by then on the couch. As Shaggy made himself comfortable on his bed and got under the covers, he began remembering how he accidentally saw Velma's underwear when she had been down. Shaggy had felt himself become embarrassed and aroused by seeing Velma in that way, ever since that happened in the afternoon, Shaggy couldn't stop thinking about until now that he had been laying down on his bed trying to get to sleep.

_Who would have thought that Velma was a complete hottie? Hehe, zoinks. _thought Shaggy to himself as he finally turned to lay down flat on his stomach, he finally drifted off to sleep thinking about Velma...

_Shaggy? Shaggy, are you awake?_

_Shaggy sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes, "Who is it...?" Shaggy opened his eyes and gasped, feeling surprise at who he saw standing in front of his bed. "V-Velma!?" _

_Velma stood in front of Shaggy's bed wearing a see-through blue nightgown that fell down to her pale white thighs, Shaggy felt a jolt go down his spine as he took in Velma's appearance. "I was hoping you would be awake, Shaggy." stated Velma as she slowly pressed her knee on the bed. "Like, what are you doing here in my room?" asked Shaggy, his heart beating rapidly as he noticed that Velma wasn't wearing underwear or a bra. _

_"I'm here because you were thinking of me in your sleep," replied Velma as she crawled over to Shaggy slowly, she placed her hand on his leg. Shaggy jumped slightly at Velma's touch as she placed both her of hands on his legs then, she looked up at him with lustful eyes. "I also know that you peeked under my skirt, Shaggy." said Velma._

_Shaggy blushed and felt ashamed, "Like, I'm sorry Velma. I didn't mean to..." Shaggy was interrupted by Velma moving closer and placing her index finger on his lips, with a gentle whisper she said, "Shush. It's okay." Velma replaced her finger with her lips then, she pressed them against Shaggy __forcefully. Shaggy closed his eyes tightly. Velma pulled back and looked into Shaggy's eyes, he could see that her brown eyes were dilated but they sparkled in a way that they never had before._

_"Zoinks..." was all Shaggy could say, Velma quietly chuckled as she sat up on Shaggy's lap. Shaggy looked at Velma as she gave him devilish smile. Velma pulled down the covers that been covering Shaggy's upper body. "What are you doing?" asked Shaggy nervously. "Something," replied Velma as she began to unbutton Shaggy's pajama shirt. __  
><em>

_Shaggy realized then what was going to happened, he placed his hands on top of Velma's hands to stop what she was doing. "Like, we can't do this Velma." Velma frowned and placed all of her weight Shaggy's groin. "I thought this was what you wanted, Shaggy." Shaggy lightly gasp as Velma moved slightly against his pelvis. A spike of pleasure went down to Shaggy's crotch instantly. "I...I do, Velma." said Shaggy honestly. _

_"Then why don't you let me then?" asked Velma, she moved a little bit more then, Shaggy quickly placed his hands on her hips to stop what she was doing. "Cause this would ruin our friendship, Velma. Like, I don't want to ruin that because I know you'll never like me in this way." _

_Velma rolled her eyes and giggled, "Oh, Shaggy. Isn't it obvious? I do like you." Shaggy's eyes widen, "You do?" Velma bit her lower lip and placed her hands on top of Shaggy's hands, "Shush..." Before Shaggy can say anything, Velma pressed her lips roughly against Shaggy's lips. Velma moved her lips against Shaggy's lips over and over, causing Shaggy to let out a stifled moan. Velma finally pulled back to look down at Shaggy. Looking deep into Shaggy's eyes, Velma leaned down to suck on his bottom lip slowly before pulling away and doing the same thing all over again. _

_Shaggy couldn't handle the fact that Velma's hands were moving all over his body. Shaggy closed his eyes tightly as he felt two hands go under his shirt and move up his chest. Shaggy couldn't help but moan Velma's name. _

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shaggy's Late Night Dream:**

**Disclaimers:** All rights belong to their rightful owners.

**Summary:** Shaggy's dreams haven't been innocent lately.

**A/N:** Hope you all enjoyed last chapter even though it didn't had much. Don't worry though, this one will have way more! Thanks to Arashi Princess Wolf for reviewing and stuff. I hope you enjoyed this and thank you for asking a request. Enjoy! ^~^

* * *

><p><strong>Shaggy's Late Night Dream(Part Two): <strong>

As they continued on with their hot make-out session, Shaggy felt himself closer to Velma than ever even if he was dreaming or not.

Shaggy shut his eyes tightly as he felt Velma rub one of his hard nipples between her finger tips and leaving hickeys on his neck.

Shaggy pulled Velma closer to his body so that he could bury his face into her shoulder, he began to kiss and leave marks on Velma's neck. Shaggy felt himself twitch in his underwear hearing Velma let out a small whimper when he roughly bit her neck in pleasure.

"Oh, Shaggy..." moaned Velma as she moved her hands down to touch Shaggy in his most intimate places. At that moment, Shaggy reacted by pouncing on Velma.

Velma fell back on the opposite side of Shaggy's bed, she wrapped her legs around Shaggy's hips as he balanced his weight on his arms. Velma allowed Shaggy to take off her blue nightgown and touch her everywhere.

Shaggy brought up his hands to touch her abdomen, he moved his hands towards her ribs to finally touch her breasts. Shaggy leaned down to take one of Velma's nipple in her mouth, his hot breath causing Velma's core to throb in a slow rhythm that felt tortuous for Velma.

Shaggy swirled his tongue around the nipple that he had in his mouth, he repeated the same thing on the other nipple causing Velma to grip his hair to keep him in place. "Right there, Shaggy. Jinkies..." she muttered under her breath.

Shaggy let his hands trail down to Velma's center where it was hot and wet. It cause Shaggy twitch in his pants again, he began to rub Velma's clit up and down causing her more pleasure than ever. "Jinkies, Shaggy...I think I'm going to come..." said Velma begging.

Shaggy continued pleasuring Velma, he rubbed her faster wanting to hear the sounds she was making, when he brought Velma to a brink of an orgasm he had almost came in his pants just feeling her shudder under his weight.

Shaggy looked down at Velma, seeing her lustful eyes looking up at him. Shaggy caressed her cheek, smiling back. Shaggy wrapped his arms around Velma's waist, hugging her tightly as she did the same except she wrapped her arms around his neck. They laid there, embracing each other. They pulled away and began kissing each other again, after a while of them enjoying another make out session, Velma rolled over on the bed so she could be on top of Shaggy.

When Velma began moving away from kissing Shaggy, Shaggy opened his eyes looked up at Velma. "What are you doing?" asked Shaggy.

"Something," she repeated, she began to make her way down towards Shaggy's pants. Shaggy smiled and closed his eyes, he let Velma pulled down his pajama pants along with his underwear. Velma was about to give him something he had imagined for a long while.

Velma gently grabbed Shaggy's hard dick and began to stroke it up and down. Shaggy quietly hissed, he bit his lower lip trying hard not to let out a moan. Velma began kissing Shaggy's dick, she gently rubbed his balls in a slow rhythm.

Shaggy began to shiver as he felt himself getting closer to an orgasm. "Velma..." he called out in his sleep.

"Yes, Shaggy?" asked Velma, she stopped what she had done.

"Don't stop..." he whimpered in his sleep, beating himself off faster.

Velma continued stroking Shaggy's dick up and down, "Yes, Shaggy?" she asked again.

Shaggy's breathing became shallow as he was coming to the edge already. "I'm gonna...oh gosh..." Shaggy called out in a yelp in his sleep, "Velma!"

Shaggy had finally came in his pants, he had jerked himself off throughout his dream not knowing that he had done it. Shaggy woke up from coming on himself so hard, after he came down from his high, he sat up on his bed.

Shaggy closed his eyes again, trying to regain his breathing. "Fuck," he said under his breath.

"I wish it could have been real." he said finally.


End file.
